crashbandicootfandomcom-20200223-history
Evil Crash
Evil Crash (also known as Nega Crash) is Crash's evil 10th Dimensional counterpart and his neutral rival. Crash Twinsanity He is first seen in the first cutscene of Twinsanity Island where Cortex thinks he's hugging Crash, noting "Your fur is so soft, and warm." Crash and Nina back away, Cortex then looks up at Evil Crash, who then hops over Cortex and kidnaps Nina, leading to the next level where Crash must pursue Evil Crash. After finding Evil Crash with Nina tied in ropes, Cortex bravely says "Let her go, take me instead!" then ends up being chased by Evil Crash. After the chase is over, Crash can continue to the next level. At the end of the game, he ate the Evil Twins when they fled into his house. He is seen in a background picture in the credits in a huge rollerbrawl with the other characters of the game. Crash Tag Team Racing Evil Crash appears as a skin in CTTR, sold in Mystery Island for 2500 coins and going by the name of Nega Crash, which has a much different look from the real Evil Crash. Nega Crash has actual fingerless gloves, has no hair on his back, has a foot hole on one of his shoes, and has spines on his back. He was originally going to appear as a racer. Crash Boom Bang Evil Crash makes a cameo appearance in Crash Boom Bang in one of the minigames. Appearance He has sharp teeth, long claws, green eyes with red pupils, spines sticking out of his back with his feet and unkept toenails ripping through the soles of his sneakers. He has a much darker fur color than Crash's, his arms are also much longer, and his hair is less spiky than Crash's. He wears silver All-Stars like Crash, though his jeans are more of a faded purple rather than blue. Personality While Crash uses easy simple attacks, Evil Crash has erratic and dysfunctional ways of attacking. He's impulsive and aggressive, and is shown to be somewhat immune to objects that would cause harm to Crash, such as Nitros, TNTs, and even enemies. He is much stronger than Crash. Evil Crash is also a carnivore and lives on a steady diet of meat. This might explain why he captured Nina and chased Cortex. Evil Crash hardly looks like his realistic counterpart, but slightly shares his personality. Gallery Evil Crash.png|Evil Crash Render. EvilCrashisEvil.jpg 7encdP8.jpg|Evil Crash's Crash Twinsanity model. Evilbandicoot.png ImagesCALGU96B.jpg|Unreleased Evil Crash concept art in Crash Tag Team Racing. Crash Tag Team Racing Nega Crash Bandicoot.png|Evil Crash's skin in CTTR. Trivia *In Twinsanity, he was originally going to eat N. Trance's brain, but it was scrapped with N. Trance all together since this scene would have been graphic. *Evil Coco may or may not be Evil Crash's sister as he may have been an experiment from Cortex. *Evil Crash was originally going to be a playable character when Crash and Cortex's personalities switched when teleporting to the Tenth Dimension. *Evil Crash eating The Evil Twins is one of the only instance of murder in the canon of the entire Crash franchise. *There are Ants around his house but it is unknown if Evil Crash knew they were even there. *He bears resemblance to the Tasmanian devil and Gossamer (a big red monster) from the older Looney Tunes episodes. They have the same fur/hair, nails, shoes, and mannerisms. *Evil Crash's mailbox says Crash instead of Evil Crash, this is because in the Tenth Dimension, there is no good Crash, thus he is the only "Crash". *There is a Good Cortex, but he got cut from the game along with Evil Coco. *He was going to be a playable character in Crash Clash Racing before it was changed to Crash Tag Team Racing and had him as a skin instead. *Ironically, the original reason Evil Crash kidnapped Nina was to have a tea party with her. Category:Tenth Dimensional Inhabitants Category:Crash Twinsanity Category:Crash Incarnations Category:Playable Characters Category:Bandicoots Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Boom Bang Category:Mutants